


Poorly

by Lissy (Alicia_H)



Category: The Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-21
Updated: 2008-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i><b>George/Paul - Fabble Prompt #12</b></i><br/>For Fabble Prompt #12 (at <span><a href="http://beatlesslash.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://beatlesslash.livejournal.com/"><b>beatlesslash</b></a></span>) - Someone has gotten sick/a cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poorly

The telephone started ringing, cutting through his dream. George groaned as he rolled over, seeing from the clock that he'd overslept on the one day they'd agreed to start recording before lunchtime. He had some vague memory of Pattie telling he'd be late as she'd kissed him goodbye. Now, how long ago had she left? He wished the phone would stop ringing becuase it was giving him a headache. Then he realised it would stop sooner if he just picked it up. He could always hang up on who ever it was.

"Hello?" George started to cough. He didn't think he'd be able to say much else.

John was on the other end of the line. "I'd cut down on the fags if I were you, mate."

"Uh."

"Are you coming in today?"

"No."

"Right, we can have the rest of the day off then." John's voice got fainter as he talked irritably to someone. "Fine, fine. I think Paul wants a word. Keep it short, Macca, he can barely speak."

"Okay, George?"

He decided not to beat about the bush and said simply, "No."

"D'you want me to come over?"

"Would -" George coughed again. "Would you?"

"Well, we'll just be twiddling our thumbs wondering what to do here without you."

"Sorry."

"S'not your fault. Everyone's entitled to get a bit poorly every now and then."

"Ta, Paul."

"Is there anything you want me to pick up for lunch?"

"Jam butty?"

"Right. See you in a bit."

"Bye."

"Bye, love."


End file.
